mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mr.Ansatsuken
A Slightly Different Subject ~~Warning, this is a topic that will bore many readers here, I can't promise that it will be well written and can not prove that I actually know what I am talking about. It is an expression of my perspective. I suppose I get a little philosophical here too.~~ As posted on Mr.Ansatsuken's webpage Good bye, guys... So here it is... sorry for made you wait so much for this, it is finally "stable". ... guys, I won't work in anything about M.U.G.E.N anymore. Because resaons. And I have to tell you something... this is a waste of time. Do something better with your life instead of playing videogames. Someday you'll look back and realise how much time you've wasted, and it won't feel good at all. (Posted on the side of the page ↓) Hi everyone! I have to say... I kinda regret of have made this... This is a waste of time. Try to connect yourself with nature, and do something a lot better with your life. Don't waste your time in all this "Mugen" thing; everyting within the screen of a computer is just a lie. I lost my capacity to see spirits while programming Mugen stuff. I don't think I need to tell you more, I mean, isn't it enough to make you think about how bad to your mind it is? ---- I know that this is of very little consequence, but reading the above quote made me want to write a response. So, playing video games is a waste of time? This statement in and of itself isn't necessarily bad. However, in this context, it seems that the claim is not very well substantiated. What about all the game testers and developers that spend hours working on games that also happen to be generating revenue? Do we not also see video games as an artform? I'm surprised that someone that has actually created something in MUGEN is blind to that. To state that anyone will look back and regret it is an assumption even if it were demonstrably true that video games were a waste of time. It just sounds to me like someone has become jaded or burned themselves out. I should also mention that not all video games are created equal and that the way you play and do ANYTHING in life, is more important than the actual activity itself in many cases. I just want to make one last analogy between video games and art. Has anyone heard of Little Big Planet? I won't go into depth about it at the moment, but it is a game that allows endless creativity. It is creativity and the appreciation of it, by the human mind, that defines the nature of art. Now, I understand the sentiment about television and computer screens projecting a lie in a sense. After all, any electronic display that produces an image has in fact not produced anything that is either tangible or permanent. However, what it does do is create an impression on the mind (however you perceive that to be whether you claim it to be purely physical or also spiritual in nature, it is irrelevant to this conversation). Since spirits have been mentioned in the post, I would like to ask, what's the difference between what has been experienced but no longer is and something that you imagine? In both cases they involve experience and a particular moment in time. We also reflect on both in our memories rather than directly. If playing video games or programming could actually cause someone to lose their ability to see spirits somehow, I think that it has a lot more to do with an imbalance rather than the activity itself. Instead the advice should be to not allow anything to become an obsession to the point that one loses sight of what's actually important and what's real. There's always a balance in nature and it is rare, if it ever occurs, that any one thing or person is entirely bad or a detriment otherwise. The worst thing I see in the above quote is that Mr.Ansatsuken actually regrets something he put so much of himself in. That is indicative of the real problem and should be explored. If it really was a labor of love, as all forms of art and non paid work should be, it would not be a regret. My thoughts. . . . MDF The Cornflaker[[User talk:MDF_infin|'Talk']] 20:49, December 9, 2014 (UTC)